


Payback

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Merry & Pippin have welcomed a little son into the world. Unfortunately for them he also has a passion for mischief.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lotr fic so I hope it turned out okay!

"He's got quite an original way of gettin' himself comfy." Pippin said as he watched his tiny newborn son curl himself into a ball on Merry's chest.

"Maybe he's mistaken himself for a hedge hog." The boy's father chuckled, carefully removing the baby's burp cloth from his own shoulder and setting it down on the nightstand next to his rocking chair. "Are you a little hedgehog, Faramir?" He cooed at the sleeping baby then. "You're Papa's sweet little hedgehog, aren't you?" 

"Hush, Merry. He's trying to sleep." Pippin whispered from their bed. "Lay him down in the cradle. He needs his rest."

Merry nearly whined at the prospect of setting the baby down anywhere. "I don't want to let go of him, Pip." He protested, touching the baby's tiny fuzzy feet. Faramir grunted and curled tighter into the ball he'd shaped himself into, bringing an even bigger smile to his father's face.

"He looks like you, I think." Pippin said then, his own eyes threatening to close. He was utterly exhausted after laboring for so many hours and finally giving birth to their little hobbit. It had been a long night for everyone involved, but the payoff had been well worth it. 

Merry's smile continued to grow, threatening to stretch right off of his face. "You think so?" He prodded, standing slowly from his chair and moving to sit instead on the edge of the bed next to Pippin.

"I do." Pippin confirmed. "Look at his hair." 

"He doesn't have much hair to look at." Merry chuckled.

"But what he does have looks like yours." Pippin assured him. "It's all gold an' curly. He's got yer nose as well."

Merry glanced down to the baby and gave and affirming nodded. "He does have a bit of a crooked nose, doesn't he. Poor lad. I suppose you do look like me, don't you?" He beamed with pride.

"I don't think it's fair, really." Pippin managed a weak smile. "I held him in my belly all that time an' somehow he comes out lookin' exactly like you."

Merry just kept grinning, holding his tiny son close to his heart. "Well, Elanor came out looking like Sam. I favor my father, you favor yours. Frodo looks like his as well. Perhaps it's more common for little hobbits to take after their daddies." 

Pippin shook his head slightly. "Little Frodo looks like Frodo." He reminded Merry.

"Of course he does. That's why they called him Frodo." Merry agreed.

"I'm just sayin', Faramir could have taken after me just a bit more. I did all the hard work after all." He looked to the baby, who was still curled tightly against Merry's chest. "I 'spose it doesn't matter, though. He's perfect the way he is."

"Aye." Merry agreed. "He's got your eyes."

"Good. He should have at least one thing 'a mine." Pippin muttered as he was losing the battle against sleep.

Merry leaned over carefully and pressed a kiss to Pippin's temple. "I'm proud of you, Pip." He told him. Pippin smiled softly before he drifted off. 

Faramir stretched his little arms out and yawned again, catching his father's attention. "You sleep soundly, my lad." He whispered to the baby. "Papa's got you. You're safe and sound with me."

......

"Faramir!" Pippin yelped upon finding his son covered in flour from a large empty sack he had pulled out from the pantry. The floor of their home was coated in the dusty white powder as well, making it look like a snow storm had just rolled through their kitchen.

The toddler in question giggled up at his mother with the sweetest face he could muster. 

"Oh no! Not this time!" Pippin held fast. "You are in big trouble, young hobbit! Big trouble!" 

Faramir didn't seem to mind his mother's threats at all as he reached for some of the flour on the floor around him and tossed it enthusiastically into the air, laughing and kicking his little legs as it fell back down around him.

"No more!" Pippin growled, bending to lift the boy up out of the mess he'd created. "Merry! Merry, where are you!? Bring a broom!"

Merry jumped up from his arm chair in the sitting room as if someone had prodded him with a red hot fire poker. "Wha? What happened? Pippin what's wrong?" He muttered, rubbing the sleep from one eye as he grabbed the broom with his other hand. He was quickly roused from his half conscious state at the sight of his son's desolation of the kitchen floor.

"You were supposed to be watchin' him, Merry!" Pippin snapped "Did you fall asleep!?"

"Only for a moment!" Merry insisted. "I thought he was sleeping as well!"

"Well he must have woken up!" 

Faramir giggled at them and Pippin passed him over to Merry. "You go an' clean him up. I'll sweep up his mess."

Merry took the little hobbit into his arms but just as he did, Faramir tossed a handful of flour into his face. 

"Oh!" He exclaimed, then coughed and spit the nasty powder from his mouth. This only made the baby laugh harder, and after a moment of trying to hold it in, Pippin began to snicker as well.

"Oh that's just lovely..." Merry muttered, passing their child back to Pippin while he wiped the flour from his face. "You two go ahead and laugh. Maybe I'll toss some at you both." 

"You deserved that, Merry, and you know you did." Pippin smiled, quite satisfied with the justice that had been dealt.

"Alright, alright. Give the little terror here. I suppose I can forgive him." The blonde hobbit sighed as he reached to take the little tyke from his mother once more. "You're quite the little mischief maker, Faramir. I think your mummy and I are gettin' our pay back, aren't we?"

Faramir babbled happily and smacked the side of Merry's face with another little hand full of white powder.

"Ha! That's a yes then." Pippin chuckled, beginning to sweep up the floor while Merry fought to spit more flour out of his mouth.


End file.
